The Devil is a Full-Timer
by Justanotherweeaboo
Summary: Almost a year has gone by since everyone returned to their world and Emi gets a message to visit Maou at his castle. Expecting a surprise attack she comes fully prepared but not exactly prepared for what Maou had in store for her. LEMON RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Devil is a Part Timer nor do I own any of the characters in this story. This story is rated M for some serious lemon and language (Like seriously you've been warned). So young readers beware! I know this doesn't necessarily go with the story line but whatever, it's my story. In this story everyone went back to their world and Maou/Emi haven't spoken since. Now onto the story!

I open my eyes to see myself wrapped in black satin sheets and two big muscular arms. At first I feel confused and almost afraid, that is before I recall the accounts that happened only a few hours ago. Feeling the memories flow back into my mind make me feel an array of emotions. Embarrassment, happiness, anxious, and the strongest of all...aroused.

"How did this even happen? How did I fall so deep into the pool of greed and selfish thinking? Things were never supposed to turn out this way, but they did… Maybe this is what I truly wanted deep down all along..."

 **-THE PREVIOUS NIGHT-**

I stand alone with the source of all my sadness, pain, and heartbreak before me, Satan's Castle. I look down to the paper clenched up in my hand. ' _Your presence is desired by our Lord Satan, this is not a request. You will promptly arrive at…-'_

"Our lord, what a joke. He's not my Lord, that's for sure." I say to myself before walking up to the front door and knocking as hard as I could. I wasn't planning on being here for long, too much darkness. I hated being anywhere near the castle. I always felt endangered and creeped out. Everything was black and if it wasn't black it was damn near close to the color. They really knew how to decorate. That and being so close to Maou just… messed me up. We've been back in our world for almost a year now and he hasn't even so much as acknowledged my existence.

A few minutes go by with no response at the door so I knock again. This time the door is opened rather quickly, I see Alciel standing in the opening. At first, it seemed as if he tried to give me a dirty look, but I guess old times got to him and he simply smiled instead. "Emi… Sorry, Emilia the Hero, thank you for coming." He says stepping aside and holding the door open for me.

Funny, on the outside it looks like some old abandoned castle devoured by darkness, but inside it looked like a normal castle. I mean as normal as it could get I guess considering everything was still black and covered in dust and cobwebs. But there was normal furniture and paintings on the walls. Rugs, Chandeliers, even roses, black ones but still flowers at least.

I step inside and take a moment to examine my surroundings, even though I lived with Maou in the human world this is still his territory and I could never be too careful. I guess Alciel noticed because he took a step back to give me some space and smiled again. "Emilia, I assure you this is not a surprise attack or anything."

I give him a glare while placing a hand onto my sword to assure HIM that I wasn't taking any chances. "Then why am I here? Surely you must know what's going through that idiot's head. To summon me so suddenly and here of all places. Besides, I haven't seen any of you in almost a year since we returned to our world and now he wants to see me?" I clench onto my sword before making my glare a bit more fierce. "Don't think so lightly of me, this is still demon territory and he is still the devil."

Silence fills the room before we hear footsteps coming from a nearby hallway. "Yo, whattup?" I hear to my left, I look to see Lucifer walking into the room. He's wearing headphones and texting on a state of the art new cell phone. "What are you doing here?" He asks keeping his distance seeing that my hand is still on my sword.

I relax a little to not come off as defensive. "I don't know, Maou requested me," I say keeping an eye on both demons. "How is it you can be all the way in hell and still manage to get wifi and reception?" I ask actually feeling a bit baffled. He smirks at me before turning to walk away, "That's the power of a demon babe. Jealous?" He walks into the next room focusing on his shiny devices.

"AS IF!" I yell before realizing he's too far gone to hear me. Damn those headphones. Alciel interrupts my frustration by moving towards the stairs in the center of the room. "Emilia, if you would. My Lord has requested you be taken to his room." He gestures towards the stairs. "His room? What, he can't face me out here?" I say making my way up the steps. "Not for what he has planned." I hear Alciel mumble under his breath, this alone put me on edge. Why did we have to be in his room? Was this really not a surprise attack? The situation matched up too well.

We make our way towards his room, large, black (of course) doors await me. The doorknobs were in the shape of ram heads and were a dark aluminum color. I almost didn't want to touch them out of fear there would be some kind of poison on them. But Alciel did it for me, he reached over and turned the knob allowing the door to slowly swing open to reveal nothing but darkness.

"He awaits you." Alciel says stepping aside to let me in. I take a step in before hesitating. After all, I had no idea what awaited me in the darkness. Just as I'm about to take another step I hear Alciel speak again. "You know, I don't hate you, Emilia. I just hate the hero part of you." He says before disappearing in mid air leaving me alone in the doorway. His words linger with me for a moment, I try to analyze them but figured I should just focus on the task at hand instead.

I take another step inside, and another, and another before I am completely surrounded by darkness. I can't even see my hand in front of my face, my only light is from the door which just so happened to slowly close on its own. Slowly leaving me with less and less light, the main thing I strive on. I couldn't help but feel a little scared as the light became dimmer and dimmer. I still had no idea what I was doing here, and then there were Alciel's words. Why would he even say that?

The door shuts, I try and relax not letting the darkness get to me. Just then a small flame ignites in the near distance, growing larger and larger. It's just bright enough for me to analyze my surroundings.

It's a very large room. Elegant too. Deep dark purple walls with to my surprise white borders. The floor was a dark almost black wood, there were a few rugs places out onto the floor as well. They were actually quite beautiful. A fireplace at the end of the room with the flame from before now a roaring bright fire. A couch to my left, a bed to my right. It had black satin sheets and multiple pillows, also black. No windows, no other doors, and surprisingly no one.

I take a couple of steps forward and move my way to the fire, it was after all the only other lively thing in the room. I stand close to hear the wood crackle and feel it's comforting heat. I think back to my time on earth and how almost strange it felt when I finally came back to my own world. I had been so accustomed to being merely a human that going back to a 'hero' almost became overwhelming. I had made friends, not many but still good friends. I had to leave it all behind, all of the memories and emotions. Leave it all behind.

"I never understood the whole fireplace thing." I hear a male voice say. I turn quickly to see Maou sitting on the couch, arms outstretched, and one leg crossed over the other. He is in his human form though… unfortunately, that affects me more than I would have wanted it to, it almost made me miss him more. Sure he's the devil and was a total pain in my ass on earth but... we did have some good memories together and I hate admitting it but we did get rather close.

"I mean, we're in hell, there are already too many fires for me to want one in my bedroom. But Alciel insisted, says it raises the resale value. Idiot." He says staring at me. I simply stared back, he was the worst sin in both heaven and hell. He was very handsome and was very aware of that. He wore black leather pants and a deep red button up shirt that had the first few buttons undone, revealing just enough of his chest to get my heart beating faster.

He stared at me with those gold eyes, examining my body from the top of my head down to my feet and I think he could tell that I was doing the same. Something about his stare made me feel weak, like he could see right through me or knew what I was thinking. He pats a spot on the couch gesturing for me to sit by him. I actually almost obeyed at first but then the spell of his gaze broke and I stood my ground.

"Are you going to tell me what you want? I'm very busy and I don't have time for your shit Maou, you might be Satan but that doesn't mean I have to-" I'm cut off by the sound of his calm strong voice. What I heard I almost couldn't believe, my ears must have played tricks on me. "What?" I ask in a weak voice. At this Maou stood up from the couch and slowly walked over towards me. He stared deeper in my eyes than ever before and took hold of one of my hands.

"I said, I'm sorry."

He spoke clear and soft. I couldn't give a response, I was too shocked. So he continued. "You're probably wondering why. It's not like you can't think of at least a couple of things I've done to you… I'm sorry. For what I have done to your father, your family, those you care about and those around you. But most of all I am sorry for every ounce of pain I have ever caused Emilia the Hero." He rubbed my hand with his thumb and kept staring directly into my eyes which were now beginning to fill with water.

"Wait...wait what? I-I don't understand. Why are you…" I try to ask but the words couldn't reach me. I was too shocked and confused. Why was the devil himself setting his pride aside to apologize to me? This had to be some kind of strategy to attack while my guard is down. I try to reach for my sword but my muscles can't move. I'm completely vulnerable.

"Well for starters I learned about a lot of things on earth, like friendship, compassion, and how my actions affect those around me. I thought all of that stuff had stayed behind on earth when I came home but, I can't stop thinking about it, about you. I got so used to having you around that every day feels longer than the last in your absence. I guess you can say that I liked having you around. Loved it, actually. Look, I don't expect you to forgive me or anything but I don't think I could have slept another night without telling you how much I fucking miss you Emi." He said finally turning his face away, I guess the embarrassment was too much for him to handle.

At this point the streams won't stop. My eyes are overflowing with tears from all the emotions I'm feeling at once. Is Maou trying to tell me he cares about me? There is no way this can be true. This has to be a lie. "Lies," I say quietly under my breath. So quite a mortal wouldn't have been able to make it out but someone like the devil had the hearing of a hundred mortals. He quickly looks back to me shocked. "Lies? You don't believe me?!" He shouted obviously offended at the fact that he had just poured his heart out to only be called a liar.

"I'm sorry Maou but how can I believe you? You've done a lot of things to me in the past but please, please don't toy with my emotions. I think that's the one blow I can't take from you." I continue to let the tears fall as the pain in my chest gets stronger. I hate admitting it but I've had feelings for Maou for a while now. I know it is wrong and cliche but it's true. I've never told anyone and probably never will. Even the devil had a soft and caring side and it had consumed my heart whole.

"Emi, I'm telling you the truth." He says in a softer voice now carefully grabbing onto my other hand. "I would never lie about something like this." His voice is low and a bit dry, he moves a bit closer to me. We're only a few inches apart and he takes a hand to wipe my tears away.

Every ounce of my heart is screaming yes and making me want to jump into his arms but my brain is fighting back. It's trying to convince me that this is a trap of some sorts, the devil is not to be trusted. "No," I say closing my eyes. I wanted to escape his gaze, it was my only way to find strength. "This has to be a trap, the devil is not to be trusted. He will say anything to deceive you." I say recalling all of the things I was taught growing up. The devil is bad, evil, incapable of love or remorse.

I wanted to be strong but his touch, his eyes, his voice, they all made me so damn weak. With my eyes still closed I stand my ground and wait for his response. I hear him sigh. "A trap huh? Not to be trusted… SO, I'll _say_ anything to deceive you right? Didn't say anything about my actions." He says before I feel a pair of warm lips press against mine. I open my eyes quickly to see Maou's eyes staring directing into mine again as he kisses me.


	2. Chapter 2

My heart begins to pound underneath my armor, I feel as if it's about to break. I feel my lips go cold as Maou pulls back. My mind is unable to focus at this point but somehow a sentence still makes it way out of my mouth. "Why did you…" I asked feeling my knees go numb.

"Because...well I don't really know, to be honest. It just felt like something I needed to do. Hell, I still feel like I need to do it." Be says going back in for another kiss but my hands stop him. I managed to push his chest away, I needed to figure out exactly what was happening.

"Maou… do you… have feelings for me?" I asked wide eyed and blushed. Every single nerve in my body was begging me to pull him in, to kiss every inch of his body. I wanted to run my nails deep into his back and scream his name but I first needed to get a grip.

His face went bright red, even the devil gets bashful. "Well, I don't know. I mean I think about you all day long and being without you makes my chest hurt. I sometimes worry about whether or not you're doing okay and at night I can't help but feel like something is missing. And that something is you…. I don't know how to explain it… I've never felt this before." He says scratching the back of my head. He truly was confused about the whole ordeal.

I stare at the floor playing back his words in my head. I almost can't believe what I'm hearing. If I didn't know any better I'd say he….

"Love," I say looking up into his eyes. His eyes dart into mine as his face turns ten shades deeper than before. "L-Love? Are you sure?! I mean I've never really felt love before so I wouldn't really know it if I did feel it." He says trying to sound confident even though it was clear that he was an emotional wreck.

"Do you… I mean, I don't expect anything in return since I have hurt you but do you by any chance know how you feel?" He asks trying to avert his gaze. He looks down towards the floor nervously waiting for my response almost as if he was preparing himself for rejection.

I was shocked. Sure I had thought about it many times but I never in a million years thought he would ever feel the same about me. This whole time I thought he was just trying to trick me but it was true. Everything about him right now was honest and exposed. He really did have nothing to hide.

I slowly let go of all my strength and thoughts. I knew it was wrong, I knew it was selfish, I knew what he was but that didn't matter to me anymore. All that mattered was that I need him just as much as he needed me. I needed to feel his touch against my skin. I wanted to feel his breath against my neck, I wanted to know how he felt and tasted. I needed him now.

I slowly grab onto the collar of his shirt and pull him towards me. He didn't have time to react. Before he would even open his mouth my lips were pressed hard against his. We didn't bother with words, we knew what this meant. I felt my muscles relax as well as his and we began, we kissed passionately for a few moments before I felt his tongue slide across my lower lip. He wanted access and I allowed it.

His tongue was so hot, it almost felt like fire spreading throughout my mouth. I felt his hands carefully wrap around my body. One arm around my waist pulling me closer and another holding the back of my head. I could feel his fingers slowly tangle into my hair, he was getting rougher by the second. It wasn't violent, it was desperation. He held me so close I could feel his heart pounding through my armor.

We pull back for air and he looks at me with eyes that were somehow different. It wasn't his normal gaze, this was the look of hunger. "Remove your armor. Now." He said in a very dry husky voice. I could tell by his tone that this was not a request, this was an order. Normally I would have argued back but I had no intentions of resisting. For tonight only, he was my lord and I would obey his every command.

I remove the last of my armor to be left in only a thin undershirt and my skirt. Maou examines me for a moment, taking in my figure. He comes closer to me again and places his hands where they were before. This time though instead of feeling his lips on mine, I feel his on my exposed neck. He held me so close to his body I could feel him begin to harden under his pants. It was too much, feeling him against my body, his tongue tracing across my neck, feeling his breath against my skin. I had almost lost all control of my body.

"Emi…" I hear him breathe into my ear before sliding his tongue all the way from my collar bone to the bottom of my jaw. That was it. I felt my knees wobble a bit before almost falling to the floor. My heart couldn't pound any harder, I was too aroused. He caught me as I almost collapsed and picked me up. He wrapped both of my legs around his waist and carried me to the couch. He slowly put me down at a slanted position so my hips were almost hanging off the edge of the couch. I sat there trying to catch my breath as he got down to his knees in front of me and took me for his own once more.

I feel his hands spread my legs open that way he's able to get closer. He slowly lifts his hands and begins fiddling with the bottom of my shirt, slowly making his way higher. He pauses for a moment to wait for my approval to continue. I blush and slowly nod my head, but he still waits. He takes a deep breath, "Emi, once I start I won't be able to stop. Are you sure?" Maou asks trying to hold back. I could literally feel his hands shaking a bit on my skin, he really was trying his best to make me feel comfortable. Getting impatient I arch my back out and wiggle a bit in the seat. "Please, Maou…" I say in an almost desperate moan and that's all it took.

That must have triggered something in the demon lord because after hearing me say that he clenched my shirt and ripped it in one quick motion, he even ripped my bra off in the process. He took the sight of my chest in for a moment before placing both of his hands on my breasts. He leaned in quick to capture my mouth again as he fondled my chest and rubbed my nipples with his thumbs. I already wanted him so bad, I found myself sliding closer to him, I wanted to feel him on me again.

He noticed this and moved closer. Feeling his member against my opening this time caused me to moan into his mouth. I had never known pleasure like this before, I was after all still a virgin and had never even so much as had my first kiss until now. My hands held onto his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. Maou rubbed himself against me causing me to drag my nails down his back. Hard. Feeling this made him cry out, not out of anger or pain but in arousal. I heard a deep groan come from the back of his throat.

He looked at me and growled, his demon instincts were taking over more than usual now. Maou let go of my chest and grabbed my legs. Pulling my hips out more he tore off my skirt as well leaving me in only my panties. "You don't know what you're doing to me Emi." He says in a deep voice gripping my thighs tight with his fingers. I pant a few times before replying. "What do you mean?" I ask in between breaths. He swallows hard before letting out a few pants of his own. "I'm a demon remember? My sense of smell is a lot stronger than yours. So I can actually smell your arousal and god dammit it's more than I think I can handle." He says taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves.

At first I wondered what he was referring to until I realized that my panties were completely soaked, he's smelling my juices. That's what's making him go crazy. I feel his fingers twitching against my skin, how long was he going to torture himself?

"Maou…" I say quietly. He perks his ears at the sound of my voice. "Stop holding back, please." I say in complete agony, this was just as much torture for me as it was for him. I slowly begin to slide my panties down but of course, Maou instead rips those off too. Now with nothing in between him and the source of the smell he lost control. He roughly grabs my thighs and brings them out more towards him before consuming my opening with his mouth.

I felt his tongue slide up and down, drinking up every drop of juice there was and creating more juices in the process. I scream out and grab onto his hair, I didn't know what else to do the feeling was too much. Although he had just begun I already felt close to the edge. I could hear him groaning as he slurped and stuck his tongue in and out of me.

"Maou… I-I'm going to…going to.." I tried to say but he was too good. Feeling his nails dig into my thighs as I got closer and closer to climax only sent me over the edge. Knowing how close I was he stuck his tongue in deeper and moved faster. He wanted me to finish. He wanted to be the one to send me over the edge. And he did.

I cried his name as I came into his mouth. I tried to squirm in the process but he held me down as he drank every last drop only feeding his instincts more. After he finished he got up and looked deeply into my eyes. His stare was a serious one. "Emi, I don't know how much longer I can wait." He says unbuttoning what was left of his shirt and throwing it across the room. Now I got to gawk at his body. Seeing his muscles and exposed skin only made me wet all over again. I see him reach for the zipper on his pants and I stop him with my hands. Now it was my turn to make him weak.

I grab both of his hands and bring him to his feet only to push him down onto the couch. I got down onto my knees and slowly unzipped his pants. He pulls them down just below his hips to expose the bulge in his boxers. I reach in and grab onto his hard member, it's throbbing in my hand. Maou moans from feeling my skin against his, he grips the top of the couch with both hands, digging his nails into the fabric.

I pull his penis out and was honestly shocked at first. I figured it would be big but this was more than I expected, it had to have been at least seven or eight inches and it was thick too. I try to wrap my entire hand around it before sliding up and down. I hear him moan from this and decide to take it a step further. I slide him into my mouth and begin to suck him hungrily. "Ah fuck Emi!" I hear him shout as I begin to move faster. His heavy breathing is filling the room and I can hear his nails scraping against the couch, for once he was under my control.

He got harder and harder in my mouth and I could feel him beginning to throb violently. I might be new to this but I could tell that he was close. I go down as deep as possible, sliding his entire member into my mouth and begin to lightly play with his balls. This now sends him over the edge and he moans loudly before calling out my name and releasing into my mouth. I slowly slide him out and drink all of his semen even licking him clean.

I figured this was it, we were done but surprisingly his erection didn't go down at all. Maou stands up and lifts me from my knees. He picks me up princess style and lays me down on the bed. His eyes begin to glow, he had too much adrenaline to handle. At least in his human form. He stands before me in the shape of a human before slowly beginning to change into his normal form. "I'm sorry Emi, but I can't control my form anymore. I need to change back." I see him grow taller, his muscles became larger and more defined, and horns began to grow from his head. Not to mention his member grew an extra two inches.

Anyone else would have been scared at the sight of the demon lord but not me. Something strange happened to me, it was as if seeing him in his normal form made me feel closer to him. There were no smoke and mirrors anymore, this was Maou. I sit up onto the bed and approach the demon lord. Feeling both inpatient and ballsy I grab onto his horns and violently pull him into another kiss. I guess he kind of liked the idea because he let out a growl and made both of us fall onto the bed, him on top of me.

We kissed for a while before he pulled back and opened my legs. He positioned himself at my entrance with one arm supporting his weight over me before quickly forcing himself in. I screamed out in pain as a few tears fell from my eyes. He kissed me gently on the cheek and didn't dare move his hips until my tears stopped. I could see him clenching the sheets rather tightly and managed to speak. "Maou are you alright?" I ask breathing heavy. He bites his lower lip and avoids eye contact.

"Emi I can't hold back anymore… The smell of your blood it's… doing something to me…" He says gritting his teeth. His eyes begin to glow red and I can see his muscles tensing up. I know what he's feeling and it would be wrong of me to make him wait any longer. I give him to okay to continue by moving my hips up and down slightly grinding him against me. His eyes shot open wide and he began taking me for his own.

Moans were heard throughout the room as he pumped in me deep and hard. I could feel his sweat dripping onto my skin. I lift my head up and begin sucking and licking his neck, leaving marks for everyone to see. He reaches up and begins to play with one of my breasts making me moan out louder. "Fuck Emi, you feel so damn good." Maou whispers slowly sliding in as deep as he can go. I cry out and wrap my legs around him tight. I bite down on his shoulder hard enough to draw a small amount of blood.

Maou moans loudly and grabs onto my silver hair with one hand and begins to pull it. Now that I think back to it I guess pain was one of his kinks. Maou stops pumping and flips me over positioning me into doggy style. He reinserts himself again and pulls my hair again causing my head to jerk back a bit. He had completely lost control now. How long would this demon king be able to last?

"I want to hear you," Maou said in a demanding tone. I began to moan out a bit louder but apparently not loud enough. He suddenly thrusted into me as deep as possible and pulled my hair a bit more. "LOUDER." The demon lord shouted before I screamed a moan into the room. Every moan after that made my throat more hoarse than the last. I could feel him throbbing deep inside of me just as badly as I was throbbing around him.

"How does it feel? Does it feel good Emilia? Tell me." He says placing his free hand onto my opening and begins playing with my clit. I was too embarrassed to speak though, I wasn't used to this type of thing. Enough silence went by that he became impatient and shouted: "I ORDERED YOU TO TELL ME." He trusted deep again and lightly pinched me. "Ahh! It feels amazing, you being so deep inside of me! You feel so good I can hardly take it. More please Maou give me more! I need more of you!" I scream beginning to move my hips on my own pushing him into me faster.

He lets out a chuckle and leans over onto me. He drags his tongue along my back and uses his hands to open me up more. He leans close to my ear and breathes onto my neck. "You're so fucking tight and wet Emi. Your pussy feels amazing, I could fuck you all night long." Maou moans taking in a deep breath to smell more of me. "Your scent is intoxicating, it's driving me fucking crazy." We both moan together before I begin to feel myself getting close.

"Maou-...I'm close…Please.." I say in between breaths while widening my legs a bit to give him even better access. At this point my arms are giving out and beginning to shake. Maou pulls out completely and flips me over again onto my back and without a moment passing reinserts himself again. He stares deeply into my eyes and I stare back. He was like an animal, he didn't tire out. Not once did he slow down to catch his breath or take a break, **this** was the strength of the demon king.

"Say my name. I want to hear you shout my name as you cum. My name and mine alone. That is an order." He says in a deep commanding voice. Before I can even begin to protest he takes both of my breasts in his hands and roughly fondles them. I feel my climax coming closer and start crying out parts of his name. "Ma..ou...M-...aou!" I turn my face away to avoid his gaze but he grabs my chin and turns it back towards him. "No." He says holding my head in place.

"Look **only** at me when you cum. I want to watch you climax, I want to see your expression as I fuck you. I want to see how **my** body is making you feel." Maou grabs onto one of my hands and holds it tightly as he thrusts harder and deeper into me causing me to climax.

He feels my walls clench around him as I cry his name out over and over again, each time louder than the last. Maou watches my face intensely as I go through the roller coaster of climax. Just as I'm about to reach the peak of my climax he thrusts faster than ever and lets out a loud moan, it was almost like a roar. All of his muscles tense up as we both begin to release on each other. We scream each other's names in unison before finally stopping to catch our breaths. I feel him slowly slide out and lay down next to me. The two of us just lay there and pant for a minute before Maou turns over and pulls me close to him. Feeling extremely exhausted we both slip into sleep without saying a single word.

 **-HOURS LATER-**

I open my eyes to see myself wrapped in black satin sheets and two big muscular arms. At first I feel confused and almost afraid, that is before I recall the accounts that happened only a few hours ago. Feeling the memories flow back into my mind make me feel an array of emotions. Embarrassment, happiness, anxious, and the strongest of all...aroused.

"How did this even happen? How did I fall so deep into the pool of greed and selfish thinking? Things were never supposed to turn out this way, but they did… Maybe this is what I truly wanted deep down all along..." I squirm a bit and feel Maou's arms pull me close to him, I can feel his heart beating in his chest. "Emi…" He quietly mutters still half asleep. I smile at the sound of my name coming from his mouth.

"This is what I wanted. I know what he is but that won't stop my emotions from growing. That won't stop my need for his touch." I think to myself as I snuggle closer into his arms. I hear him swallow and begin to speak again. "Good morning...or night, I have no idea what time it is to be honest." He says in a dry voice beginning to stroke my arm with his hand. I lay there thinking and as usual over analyzing the situation. "Maou…" I ask quietly. "Mmm…" He says giving a big sigh. "What happens now?" I hesitantly ask. Maou stays quiet for a few seconds.

"What do you mean?" He asks lifting his head a bit to try and see my face. I almost didn't want to ask but I needed to know, I needed to know if this was a one-time thing or not. If I had to forget all about last night when I go home. "I mean, what happens now? Do we just go our own ways? Do we even-" I get cut off by Maou's stern voice. "Go our own ways? Are you fucking kidding me?! You can do whatever you want Emi, I obviously can't force you to stay here with me but seriously? After last night and me pouring my heart out, how could you even think such a thing? I love you Emilia and I want you to stay here with me but you can do what you wish, you're no one's slave."

I gasp and lay still almost feeling bad for bringing it up. I just didn't expect him to make it so easy. I turn around to face him and feel my eyes begin to water. "I love you too Maou…" I say looking into his eyes. He didn't smile but I could see the happiness in his eyes. "Can I really stay here with you, are you sure?" I ask feeling a bit hesitant, this was still after all the castle of the demon king. Not really somewhere that a hero is necessarily welcomed.

"Yes. You have nothing to worry about, I have already spoken to Alciel and Lucifer. They will be my watchful eyes when I am not around. They will make sure you will always be safe and have everything you need. Not as if you can't take care of yourself that is." He says kissing me on the forehead and laughing. "Besides, I need you around for whenever the mood strikes like last night. I don't think I've ever felt such pleasure in my entire life." Maou licks his lips and I feel him harden a bit under the sheets. "Plus…" He says as he climbs over me and starts to kiss my neck. "Loving you is a full-time job and I'm willing to put in the overtime."

Well that's the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed it. I don't normally write these kinds of stories so I hope it turned out well. Leave a review if you liked it and maybe I'll do another Emi x Maou story like this one! Thanks!


End file.
